


Not A Coward. Not a Fool.

by Secretlysheikah



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action/Adventure, Battle, Blood, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Fighting, One Shot, Revenge, Yiga, the yiga fucked up, wild is gonna get his revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:29:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28103220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretlysheikah/pseuds/Secretlysheikah
Summary: The Yiga made a very poor decision.
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe), Warriors & Wild (Linked Universe)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 182





	Not A Coward. Not a Fool.

**Author's Note:**

> I finished an actual one-shot!?!? GASP!   
> I also post frequently on my Tumblr SecretlyShekiah as well as post my writings there first before posting here.   
> Please enjoy!

It was a lovely day. The sun was shining and the air light as the heroes made their slow way down the dirt path deep in Faron woods. They had started their day in Hyrule’s world that morning and from there they had fought a veritable hoard of black blooded monsters. They had come out of the skirmish a little on the battered side, nothing too horrible though they were all exhausted. That was why when they were almost immediately transported into Wild’s Hyrule the group had a distinctly sour mood about them, even Wild.

They had debated briefly if they wanted to stop and make camp for the day considering the eventful morning. The majority of the group wanted to call it a day, they were all tired and just wanted the day to be over already. While Wild had agreed to a certain extent, he had argued that this area was relatively calm and if they kept walking it would set a good pace to reach the Lakeside stable by late evening. He had gotten some push back on his plan, but they had ultimately decided that since it was only just past midday it would be a waste to stop now. Wild offered to take up the lead for the group and with only a small amount of grumbling the group followed him down the path through the trees. 

As the group walked, they slowly began to relax and enjoyed the lush greenery and vibrant wildlife that roamed through the trees. Hyrule was asking Wild about maybe going exploring later when Wild noticed the weary traveler hunched against a tree a few hundred yards down the trail. Wild felt a thrum of suspicion ripple through his core and he gestured for the group to halt.

“What’s going on Wild,” Hyrule asked curiously as he came to a stop next to him. Wild gestured towards the traveler before he answered.

“I don’t like the looks of them,” He explained and Hyrule squinted his eyes towards the traveler. 

“It just looks like they’re taking a break. Maybe they need help?” Hyrule suggested and Wild bit his lip. 

“I see what you mean Wild, they look too clean to be a traveler,” Warriors said as he came to a stop on Wild’s other side. Wild nodded glad someone else was able to see and agree with him about the oddity that was the traveler before them. Wild drummed his fingers against his slate as he pondered the situation. 

“Why don’t we just keep walking?” Legend asked from behind him and Wild glanced back at the vet. He was busily taking off his boot so he could shake out a stone that had made its way into his shoe, the picture of bored nonchalance. Wild huffed in irritation, he might be overreacting, but he didn’t want to chance it. The tempo of his drumming fingers quickened, and he bit at his lower lip as he turned back to face down the path.

“I don’t like the idea of having them at my back,” Wild said distractedly as he stared at the figure in the distance. 

“This is your Hyrule, do what you feel is right,” Twilight said as he stepped off the path and leaned against a tree. “We will follow your lead.” His posture seemed relaxed but Wild could see the subtle tension in the way he held his shoulders. 

Wild had long ago made it clear that there were people in his Hyrule that had made it their mission to hunt him down. The others, save Hyrule, had seemed skeptical at first at his warning seeing as they never had that issue in their own collective Hyrules but they still kept an eye out. However, it wasn’t until Warriors had been saved by Wild after a supposed traveling merchant tried to slit his throat that they had all become more willing to believe his claim. 

“Stay back a bit, I’ll go talk to them. Have your weapons ready just in case,” Wild said decisively, his drumming fingers finally coming to a standstill as the decision was made. He jogged forward not looking at the others as he did so, but he could feel their gazes on his back as he went. As Wild got closer to the traveler they seemed to perk up, their tired posture disappearing at the drop of hat. WIld tried not to squint at them in suspicion. 

“Hey there! I was wondering if you could give me some directions?” They asked with a hint of cheery hopefulness in their voice. Wild stopped in front of them and put his hands on his hips as he pondered the question and eyed them up and down discreetly. He was a younger man, on the smaller side, thin and clean shaven. All in all forgettable if not for the overly friendly and eager air about them. 

“Sure thing, where are you looking to go?” Wild asked slowly and the traveler stood and walked towards him. His heart began to race as the man moved closer, every alarm bell in his brain chiming a deafening chorus that made his fingers twitch. Wild slowly moved his hand so his fingertips tips hovered above his slate, ready to summon a weapon in a moment's notice. The traveler stretched his arms above his head casually before bringing a finger up to his chin to tap pensively. 

“Somewhere close, I just can’t seem to find it,” The weedy man muttered to himself and Wild could feel his fingers start to tremble in anticipation. 

“I’m sure we can figure this out together, what are you...” Wild started to ask as he heard a shout of alarm from where the others were standing from just a ways down the road. 

It all started so quickly that Wild hardly knew what was happening. When he heard the shout, he whipped his head back towards the group and saw that they were all surrounded by red suited assailants. The other heroes were in various states of defense as they dodged arrows or blocked the quick swings of vicious sickles and demon carvers. The scene was so chaotic Wild wasn’t even sure how many assailants there were between the forms of his running friends and the flashes of red light and smoke. 

“Oh, that’s right, I’m looking for your graves!” The traveler laughed as he stabbed forward with his own blade. Wild had just enough time to turn to the side and avoid the strike and summon his own blade and bring it down to strike at his own assailant. They disappeared with a puff of banana scented smoke and a trill of laughter as Wild cursed and bolted back to the others. 

The loud ringing of swords against carvers and sickles and the dull thump of arrows thudding into hard packed earth filled the air and Wild felt his blood sing as he leapt into the fray, sword swinging in deadly arcs as he dispatched two of the Yiga that were cornering Sky and Wind. He heard Legend curse and Wild turned to see him fall to the ground with an arrow sticking out from his leg. He was just about to run to Legend’s aid when he heard another cry come from his right and he saw Hyrule, down on one knee barely catch the end of sickle on the edge of his sword, the point of the sickle dug harshly into his shoulder as the Yiga forced it down and he cried out again. 

Warriors had thankfully dashed into view as he came to Hyrule’s aid and Wild could focus on the Yiga poised to cut off Legend’s head with a demon carver. Wild launched himself into the side of the footsoldier and knocked him to the ground. The soldier’s blade went flying and Wild grabbed it with his free hand and slashed down. The Yiga gave a cry of pain as the blade bit through the thin fabric of his jumpsuit and Wild was shoved away. Landing in a crouch he was about to run forward to continue the fight when he saw out of the corner of his eye Twilight crash to the ground. With a choked cry his sword skittered out of his hand with the impact and Wild could see him gasp for air. 

Twilight had a tight grouping of three arrows in the center of his back and he was trying desperately to lift himself up but it seemed his strength was fading quickly. Wild felt ice water flood his veins and a roar of rage ripped from his throat. The Yiga footsoldier in front of him cackled and disappeared only to reappear next to Twilight and savagely kicked him in the stomach sending Twilight toppling over to his side and he curled in on himself. Wild’s vision went red and he flew forward and threw the demon carver with all the angry strength he could muster. The Yiga disappeared again and the blade buried itself deeply into the trunk of a tree. Wild was barely able to avoid another grouping of arrows that thunked deeply into the ground next to Twilight as he landed next to his fallen mentor. The red in his vision hummed and he looked at the fool who had shot at him. Summoning his own bow, he knocked three arrows and barely taking the time to aim he let them fly. Two missed but the third landed squarely in the chest of the Yiga who let out a garbled cry and disappeared. 

With the immediate threat gone Wild pawed at Twilight’s shoulder and tried to get a better look at his face. Twilight was deathly pale and, a thin dribble of blood leaked from the corner of his mouth. His breathing was weak and shallow and Wild felt a knot of fear clog his throat. 

“Can you hear me? Twi! Say something!” Wild cried out hoarsely but received no reply. A panicked whine left his throat, and he turned his attention to the arrows that stuck out of Twilight’s back. They were stuck in deeply and Wild’s hands fluttered around them shakily, not knowing what to do. He saw Hyrule come to kneel next to him and felt someone else grab at his arm. 

“Move!” Hyrule commanded and Wild let the hand pull him away, a cold, buzzing numbness filled him and he watched as Hyrule examined the arrows. He didn’t hear as Hyrule gave orders to the others, didn’t respond when someone tried to move him from his spot from just behind Hyrule and eventually they stopped trying to move him. With each arrow that was removed Twilight gave a weak gasp in agony and Wild felt scarily empty. He didn’t look away, couldn’t look away. The last of the arrows were removed and Twilight was bandaged up and given a red potion. He could see his fallen brother’s face relax slightly as the potion worked it’s magic and he slipped into sleep. But still he felt empty, as if he had been hollowed out with a spoon. He knew he was one removed from the situation but for the life of him he couldn’t draw himself out of it. 

He didn’t know when someone had asked him to find shelter, but he did and when he finally came back to reality, they were in a shallow cave with a fire he didn’t remember making with everyone save Twilight sitting around it. He scanned each person in turn. They were all sporting bandages and bruises but other than that they seemed no worse for wear. 

Legend was leaning against Hyrule eyes half lidded as he tried to stay awake but Wild could tell it was a losing battle. The healing magic he must have received was clearly powerful and for that Wild was grateful, he couldn’t deal with Legend’s scorn right then. Hyrule was writing in a journal and Wild noticed how he adjusted his arm slowly with a wince as his pencil moved across the page. 

Sky was carving something, but his work was ever so slightly sloppy. Wild assumed it was thanks to whatever wound he got from the fight, seeing as how his dominant hand was wrapped with bandages. Four was reading quietly with his back leaned against the cave wall, with a blanket draped across his lap. There were bruises blooming from underneath the collar of his tunic and Wild felt anger burn at the back of tongue and he moved his gaze away quickly. 

Wind and Warriors seemed to be playing some sort of card game, though Wild didn’t really know what game and by the looks of it, neither did they. Wind had his leg stretched out in front of him with a splint on the lower half of his leg and he scratched at it absently as he threw down another card. Warriors picked at the edge of a sling that cradled his left arm as he pondered his next move. 

Taking a steading breath, Wild finally moved his eyes towards the back of the cave, and saw Time sitting next to the prone shape of Twilight. Twilight’s face looked drawn and pale, and Wild counted each breath he took for a few minutes, committing the sight of his mentor’s haggard and bruised face to memory. When Wild felt as though the sight of Twilight was sufficiently burned into his mind, he shifted his gaze to Time. Looking at him Wild couldn’t really see the bruising that spread out from underneath the bandage on Time’s cheek properly, but it was enough and suddenly he couldn’t be in the cave anymore, he had to leave. With one fluid movement Wild stood and made his way to the mouth of the cave. 

“Hey, where are you going?” Warriors called out to him from over top of his cards. Wild paused for a moment and looked at him over his shoulder.

“I’m going to go hunting,” He replied simply and made to leave again. 

“But it’s getting dark, why don’t you stay here and hunt when there’s more daylight?” Warriors asked quizzically and Wild looked back at him, his face set in a hard expression. His face must have sparked something in Warriors because he titled his head slightly and his eyes narrowed ever so slightly. 

“I’ll be okay, I won’t be long,” He said as he began to walk away without another look back. 

“With luck they’ll never see me coming,” Wild muttered quietly as he melted into the quickly growing shadows leaving the group to their collective healing.

********

When he was far enough from the cave Wild donned his shekiah outfit and armed himself with a bow, and a lightweight sword and he stealthily made his way back to the road. His footsteps didn’t make a sound as he emerged from the tree line and examined the place where Twilight had fallen. There was blood marking the spot where Twilight laid not two hours before, and Wild felt himself scowl. Those bastards were gonna pay. He took a deep breath to re-center himself, he had to focus. Squinting in the dying light he looked for signs of a trail. He could see the marks that illustrated the group’s unsteady path to find shelter, the obvious signs of the fight from before. Turning his eyes up he could see broken branches in the trees above. Where someone had been perched perhaps? 

He followed the line of trees and found small signs of someone moving from tree to tree and he smiled to himself and followed the trail. As he flitted from shadow to shadow, he scanned for signs as he went. At some point the person had gotten down from the tree and made their way on the ground below, and he noted with delight that along with the faint footprints and broken branches there were also small drops of blood. It didn’t take long to see the faint fire light in the distance and Wild made his silent way over to it and watched the weedy traveler that had been a part of the ambush. He had no idea why he had stayed behind, though Wild could assume it was to act as a lookout, keep an eye out for the group and to inform the others when they reappeared. At that thought Wild felt himself growing numb with rage. The hazy red that had permeated his vision from earlier that day returned with renewed strength and he basked in the fever hot warmth of it. It was time, and his hands shook slightly with the heady rush of adrenaline. 

The traveler never even looked around, never even twitched as Wild moved closer, it was almost disappointing. When he was close enough Wild drew his blade and rushed forward and wrapped his arm across the man’s chest and pulled him close, the sword coming to rest under his chin. The man stiffened at the touch but made no noise. 

“Hello there, I have some questions for you,” Wild cooed softly into his ear. The man made no move except for his suddenly fast paced breathing. Wild ignored his distress and continued on.

“How many were there today for the foolish attack on my friends?” Wild asked and when he didn’t get an answer, he pulled the man closer and moved the blade just enough to nick the skin. 

“How many?” Wild growled and this time he received a stuttering response.

“There were six, including myself,” He stuttered out in a jumbled mess.

“Bring them to me,” Wild began and he felt the man jerk in surprise. Wild moved the blade again, widening the slice slightly and he stopped moving.

“Bring them to me, and I promise I will allow you to live,” Wild whispered quietly and to his surprise the other man began to nod vigorously. What a coward. 

“Before I let you go, I want to make one thing clear. If there are any tricks or you and your friends fail to reappear in five minutes, I will make it my goal to go to that lovely little hide out of yours and systematically burn it down with everyone in it. Do you understand?” Wild’s voice was as soft as grave dust and dried flower petals. The man gave another nod and Wild let him go. The man spun to face him, his face was pale and drawn and he looked like he was about to pass out. 

“Good! Now go,” Wild commanded and the man wasted no time in disappearing in a puff of reddish smoke and paper. Wild allowed the shadows to lace over him again as he scaled a tree to wait. He placed his back to the trunk and drew his bow and waited crouched and ready to spring into action. As he waited, he felt his hand tighten on the bow so hard that his knuckles turned white and the wood creaked dangerously. About four minutes later, six distinct bursts of smoke signaled the arrival of the Yiga group that had attacked earlier and Wild could hardly stand the buzzing red of rage that filled him. 

He could taste the bitter metallic tang on the back of his tongue and his very core screamed for vengeance. But he forced himself to swallow it down and wait, he had to make sure they were all physically there. It wouldn’t do to burst out from the tree arrows flying only for them to pass through smoke. He shifted slightly and waited for the smoke to dissipate. He wanted to make sure there would be no mistakes. Wild observed them with a critical eye, they all looked rather similar. Though Wild knew their thin and weedy appearance only masked how quick and ruthless they actually were. 

“Well, what did you need to show us so badly that it couldn’t wait for morning?” One asked grumpily, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Yeah, what’s the big deal?” Another one said, his fingers tapping against the demon carver on his hip. The others made similar annoyed sounds and Wild grinned viscously. 

“P-p-please, just listen, the hero...” The traveler began to stutter out but was cut off by Demon carver. 

“The hero? Please, don’t tell me you’re worried that fool will show up,” Demon carver snorted, and the others laughed with him.

“He’s probably too busy burying that one bastard you shot full of arrows,” Another one chortled and Wild’s eye flicked to the man he had threatened earlier. The man rubbed at his chest with a wince as the others laughed and doubled over with mirth and Wild felt his teeth grind together. The angry buzz that he had been suppressing burst out in a rush. Unwilling to wait a moment longer he lifted his bow, took careful aim and fired an arrow right through the nervous man’s leg. 

The man screeched in agony and clutched at the arrow sticking out of his thigh and toppled to the ground. The other five froze in shock for a moment before they drew their weapons and looked around with wide eyes. 

“It’s the Champion!” The downed man cried as he rolled onto his back and howled with renewed agony as demon carver man wrenched at the arrow. 

Wild quickly left his spot in the trees and dropped into the brush below as the small crowd began to get their wits about them. He shot another arrow from the brush and it struck another Yiga in the calf, but he didn’t go down. With a sneer, Wild knocked another arrow and shot the man in the forearm, making him drop his weapon and finally brought him to his knees. Then he was on the move again circling around them to the opposite side without a whisper of sound. Two down four more to go. 

“Shit! Where are they?” One of the other Yiga shouted and Wild quickly fired from his new position from just behind another tree. This arrow landed deeply in the back of the man who had just spoken, and they toppled to the ground and writhed about for a moment before lying still. Wild quickly dodged out of the way as one of the Yiga shot at his hiding spot. 

“Come out here Champion and face your death like a man!” They taunted and Wild smiled dangerously. Who was he to deny a challenge like that? He put his bow away and took up his sword and cracked his neck as he stepped out into the clearing. In less than a second, he was surrounded by the remaining three Yiga, each of them dashing forward with their weapons aimed to kill.

Almost lazily, Wild stepped between the flying blades in easy dodges. He picked the Yiga on his left and he moved in close and brought his blade swinging across their chest as their vicious sickle breezed past his nose. They gave a choke of surprise and Wild twisted, reversing his grip on his sword as he did so, and brought it down to stab deeply into their gut. They fell to the ground curled up in a ball and whimpered pitifully. 

Wild ducked down as another blade whistled over the top of his head and he felt a lock of his hair part from his head. He crouched down and launched forward and brought the butt of the hilt smashing into the offender’s face. They stumbled back without a sound and Wild followed through with a savage kick to their chest that left them gasping. Before they could hit the ground Wild grabbed their wrist, and felt a snap as he twisted it and threw him into the other he had just impaled. Wild straightened and turned his head to look at the last one standing. They had frozen in place, demon carver held out in a weak defense. Wild turned to face him and sighed as they dropped their weapon, turned and ran. Wild snarled and reared back and threw his sword at their retreating form. The sword found its mark in their shoulder blade and the force pinned him to the closest tree. The Yiga let out a choked sob, but Wild barely heard it through the hum of murderous rage. He walked to the pinned man, stepping over the fallen men with ease and grabbed at the hilt of the sword. 

“Stop weeping like a child. You fools chose your fate when you decided to attack my brothers,” Wild snarled through his teeth as he withdrew the blade with a wet snick. They crumpled to the ground and Wild flipped them over with the toe of shoe and brought the tip of the sword to their throat. 

“May the Goddess take mercy on your souls,” Wild spat out and raised his sword high. 

“Wild! Stand down!” 

Wild froze at the command, his mind latching on to the voice like a drowning man to a piece of driftwood. He didn’t lower his sword, didn’t make a move. 

“I said stand down,” The voice called out again and this time Wild could make out the shape of Warriors coming into the clearing. Wild’s hand shook where he grasped the bloodied hilt of the sword. 

“What are you doing here?” Wild hissed, his arm still raised to strike. 

“I knew something was off, so I told the others I would find you,” Warriors answered sternly as he moved closer. His posture was straight backed and commanding, the way a captain would stand when giving orders in battle. Wild’s breaths began to come out in harsh little gasps. 

“Drop the blade Wild, you made your point,” Warriors said gently this time, though his voice still had the hard edge of a command. 

“They have to pay for what they’ve done Wars. I’m fine with them attacking me, but they... They went too far,” Wild breathed out harshly, his eyes never leaving the mask of the man he stood above. 

“Will killing them really fix anything? Come on man, think! This will only make things worse,” Warriors cajoled moving a little closer as he did so. 

“It will send a message,” Wild began though even to his ears his voice was starting to falter. 

“You’ll start a full-on war. One which will only end in more bloodshed.” 

“They seem fine with spilling blood! Why shouldn’t I have my due?” Wild sneered, his body was full on quaking now with barely suppressed frustration and rage. Warriors was next to him now, his hand coming to rest on Wild’s shoulder. Wild felt his fingers tighten with his next words. 

“Because you are the hero, the champion. These ‘people’ are nothing but fools and cowards.” Warriors said firmly and gave Wild a little shake for good measure. 

“They’re monsters,” Wild growled.

“And you would stoop to their level? Wouldn’t that make you no better than them, a monster in your own right?” Warriors asked and Wild felt his arm holding the blade drop to his side. He was breathing heavily now, the rage that had filled his every pore was leeching away from so quickly that it made his head spin. Warriors released his hold on Wild’s shoulder, leaned across him and grabbed the sword out of his hands.

“Let’s go, you’re hurt, and the others are expecting us.” Warriors said as he grabbed hold of Wild’s arm. Wild looked down and blinked at a shallow slice that stretched from his shoulder down to his chest. 

“What about these fools?” Wild muttered darkly and Warriors spared a glance around the camp. Warriors addressed the man who had been the first to fall in Wild’s attack. 

“You, can you get help?” Warriors asked tersely and the man nodded slowly. 

“Then you better get a move on, that one over there looks just about dead,” Warriors called out behind him and without a second glance began to pull Wild away from the clearing.


End file.
